Bullied
by AwkwardDotard
Summary: Loki/OC: A story depicting the teenage life of Loki and his best friend. They're both complete losers and they somehow meet up after being attacked by a group of girls. Insanity ensues. DON'T JUDGE ME, GUISE.
1. I Got A D in Biology

_Note: I recently read a fic on AO3 based on Loki and his massive self-esteem issues while growing up, so that inspired this one. If you like, you can base Loki's age around the human equivalent of 12 or so. _

"There he is again!"

The voices pierced Loki's ears like blades of ice. A sinking feeling emerged deep in his heart and he turned his head slowly, to meet the jeering faces of a large group of girls. The leader was a very beautiful girl with long flowing golden hair. She had a derisive leer on her face, and she was whispering something into the ear of the girl next to her, who giggled in turn. Feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, Loki shuffled his feet and tried to approach the girls. Maybe they wanted to play? Loki was most interested in catching the attention of the most beautiful girl with the golden hair, because he had seen her with Thor a few times. They had seemed close. Plus, she seemed the prettiest out of all of the girls.

"Oh for the love of the Nine, here he comes!" Giggled a dark haired girl at the back of the group. Loki did not hear this, and continued to walk towards the girls slowly, until he was within a reasonable distance from the golden-haired one. She was biting her lip, as if stifling laughter, and looking around at her friends.

"H-hello." Loki managed to force out. He was as red as a tomato, and had a small smile on his face. With all of the confidence he could muster, he looked at her in the eyes. Now up close, he noticed that she was even more ravishing. She cleared her throat and nudged the nearest girl.

"Hi Thor's brother." She trilled in a mocking tone, evoking further giggles. Loki really wished that they would stop. Not only did they sound moronic, but it really was off-putting.

"Ha, yes that's me. I-I think you're nice. Can I... play with you and your friends?" Loki asked sensitively, gesturing around at the girls.

Silence.

More silence.

An eruption of laughter filled Loki's ears.

Again, he looked down and tried to hide his tears which were now oozing out of the corners of his eyes.

The golden-haired girl was completely out of breath and had to hold onto one of her friends for support.

"You'd play with us? Oh I know why, because you're too weedy to play with the _big boys!_"

"Nice one, Sif!"

"Or maybe... he's a filthy little bastard and he just wants to hang around girls all day. Look out Sif; he 'thinks you're nice!' " A girl with bright red hair giggled.

Sif' went slightly pink at that, and twirled a ringlet of her hair around her finger.

Loki could not stop the tears from falling onto his cheek and past his chin. He sniffed and tried to turn away, but another blonde girl grabbed his shoulder and swung him around.

"Odin's beard, he's _actually crying! _What a little runt. It's funny to think that a filthy snot stain like you is related to Thor." The girl spat.

"_Amora! _He might be a runt but he's still royalty. Good thing he'll never be king, though. But we'll still have to put up with him" Sif laughed. The former embarrassment in her face was now gone.

"Oh don't worry about that, Sif. He's that type of garbage that _natural selection gets rid of_. Trust me; I got a D in biology."

At that, Loki wriggled out of her grip and ran away, the sound of raucous laughter in his wake.

"You may also want to consider washing your hair, you slimeball!"

Loki could barely hear the voices calling after him.

As his body ran, his mind did so as well. The embarrassment was far too much; he had a sudden urge to just throw himself off of the Bifrost Bridge. Why had they been so ghastly to him? What was wrong? He had seen Sif before in the palace, and she had seemed nice enough around Thor and his friends. Of course she had never acknowledged Loki before, but that was because they had never formerly met. And he had called her nice too! Now that he knew her, he had very different things to call her. He just wished he had the courage to.

And he wished that he had a friend to support him.

_Note II : For those of you got the Ali G reference... I just had to. _


	2. Bullies and Ponds Don't Mix

He kept running. Even though he was far past the palace gates, he had no intention to go home right now. Facing his brother would be far too much for him to handle. What in all the nine was so special about _Thor? _His golden brother, able to wield a hammer before he could walk. Fine, he was strong, but Loki was clever. However, cleverness mattered naught to the Asgardians. It was strength and prowess in battle that set you out. Sometimes Loki wondered if he really _was_ Asgardian.

The warm tears still clung to his pallid cheeks like a babe clinging onto its mother. This was not the first time that this had happened; rejection from the masses was now as much a friend as it was an enemy. It was the loneliness that had him in an iron grip. The consuming feeling which clawed its way from his belly to the tip of his toes. Whenever his mother or his brother hugged him, he always clung on longer than necessary and wished that they wouldn't go away. He was only a child, but Loki knew in his heart that the feeling would only worsen as he grew himself into an adult.

Loki stopped dead in his tracks and looked around him. He was standing in the same place that he was when the girls made fun of him. He had just run in a huge circle! A complicated and windy circle, but a circle nonetheless. Sighing to himself, Loki kicked at a nearby rock and decided to go home.

A sudden sound however, altered that decision.

In the distance, boisterous jeers could be heard. Loki figured that following his departure, the girls had found some other soul to torment. With a scowl, he turned away and began to head home. But then a thought occurred to him. Loki was not unkind, and he did not like seeing others suffer, despite his naturally tricky nature. He was now at this point, so lonely and angry, that the thought of anyone else suffering thus repulsed him. So he walked towards the laughter, intent on easing the pain of that unfortunate recipient of the girls' ridicule.

Unbeknownst to him, that decision was to change his life forever.

Behind a tall building and near a pond, was the gaggle of giggling girls, crowded around somebody who was on the floor.

"I told you to have it done by today, you ugly suck-up." Drawled the voice of the blonde girl who had grabbed him earlier.

Loki felt a heat rise up in his stomach whenever she spoke. He had not known the girl for an hour, and already, his dislike for her was growing steadily and showed no sign of stopping. She was stunningly pretty, but that changed nothing.

"I'm s-sorry Amora. I- I didn't find the time! I sw-swear I'll do it today." a tearful gasp came from within the group. It was clear that the victim was female, by her voice. Loki allowed himself to peep further around the building to get a better view. He could see Sif, flipping her hair irritably, as though bored with the entire situation.

"For Odin's sake, just dump her and be done with it." Sif muttered angrily, walking towards the girl on the floor. Loki strained to see past the girls, intent in getting a view of the object of Amora's disdain. He was unsuccessful, as Sif was now standing above her in the most condescending manner possible.

In his twelve years of life, never had Loki seen such patronisation. Sif stood over the girl and spoke softly and very slowly, as if speaking to a babe.

"Now. I'm getting _really_ bored of this rubbish Adia, so listen carefully. _You _do Amora's biology homework for this evening or..."

She stopped, and pretended to think for a moment

"Well, let's hope for your sake, that you get it done. See? I'm being empathetic here." She tittered in a sugary tone that made Loki's skin crawl.

The girls all jeered at that, and Loki again, felt the anger clawing at his gut. Those harpies. Despite that, he felt horrible for the girl being attacked. A_dia. _ Loki had been bullied for a long time, but it was never physical. Thor made sure of that. Judging by the viciousness of the girls, it had been going on for some time. And Adia didn't have a tough brother to stand up for her. Either that or she was good at hiding things.

Without warning, the bullies all started slapping and pulling at Adia, and calling her the foulest of names. Before long, they had picked her up by her hands and legs, and were now carrying her towards the pond. At that moment, Loki's vision flashed red and nothing but pure hatred and contempt filled his heart. He was unsure of how a person could be that cruel. He wanted to hurt every one of those girls, _especially,_ that golden haired harlot. The blonde was next on his agenda. He would get his own back. Not only for the hurt that they caused him, but the hurt that they caused others.

"No! Please, stop!"

Adia's cry however, was silenced by a loud splash of water and harsh laugher from the girls.

"Evening. Behind the Imperial bell tower." Sif sneered derisively, while walking away as though nothing had happened. Following closely behind, were the rest of the girls, tittering as they looked upon Adia spluttering in the shallow-to-medium depth water.

Once they were all safely out of earshot, Loki emerged from his hiding place, and took a look at the girl. His heart was full to the brim with sympathy. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and her dark hair was oozing with muck from the pond. She was a sodden mess. Approaching slowly and not wanting to scare her, Loki tiptoed towards her. At this point, she had her head buried in her hands, and was sobbing silently.

Loki hesitantly crouched down at the bank of the pond and extended an arm to place on her shoulder. The minute his fingers touched her trembling shoulder, she yelled and fell flat on her back into the pond.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I saw what happened with those girls and I..."

Loki lost the words. He only wanted to help the girl, and if that meant hugging her and telling her it would be okay, then so be it. He said nothing more and put his hand out for her to take, offering her a warm smile. She returned it, albeit quickly, and took Loki's hand.

"What do you care?" She muttered, although her tone was not bitter. Merely curious.

"Well, they've hurt me too. Not in the same way, but they've hurt me."

She looked down and crinkled her mouth.

"Heh."

Loki narrowed his eyes at her limited response, and wondered whether she trusted him or not. She clambered out of the pond, tightening her grip on Loki's hand, and looked at herself, before sighing deeply and glancing at Loki through the corner of her eye. He now realised that his eyes were still tear stained. He felt Adia scrutinising his face carefully, thoroughly, as though reading a book. She presently nodded to herself and looked at him properly.

"They could really do with sucking a big one, couldn't they? Maybe they already have." She muttered, a smirk climbing its way up her mouth. Loki scoffed in response, and wondered why she suddenly trusted him. She must have _really_ looked at him deeply. Loki now realised that they had been walking slowly, and sure enough, he was still _holding her hand. _About to pull away, he suddenly realised how nice it felt and decided to not mention it.

Maybe she'd noticed, maybe she hadn't.

He didn't care.


	3. Magic Vs Science

_Note: Sorry, I'm kind of transferring human grade systems over to Asgard, just because I have no idea how they do it there. So yes. A-F for the Gods as well. Also, I've chosen to portray Sif as a complete and utter nonstop bitch here, just because that's how it is in the comics. She's really vain and annoying until Loki chops her hair off and she goes for warrior training. So I'll have no "blah OOC reviews." I'm a massive fan of hers, and I really ship MCU!Thorsif, so don't judge! Oh, there's some explicit language in this one, so do be warned! Long note be long. Enjoy the chapter. _

"Aw, nuts!" Adia cried, yanking her hand away from Loki's and looking at her wrists. Loki was slightly disappointed at this, but managed to hide it. They had been walking for a while; Loki learnt that Adia lived not too far from the palace, and that her father was a merchant and her mother an educator. Even though she was slightly skittish when it came to disclosing information about the bullying, Loki could tell that it had been going on for a while. At first, she had not actually realised who Loki was, but even when she did learn of his royal status, it did not change the way she spoke with him. She still made little sarcastic quips and caught onto everything quickly. That was refreshing.

"What is it, Adia?" Loki said softly. He found that he quite liked her name.

"My watch. Must've lost it in the pond, trust me to not realise until now!" She muttered, heading in the other direction. Loki stood rooted to the spot for a moment.

She turned slowly.

"Well, Loki? You coming or not?"

Loki was shoved out of his dreamy deportment, turned quickly enough and followed her. Despite her being covered in muck and slime from the pond, Loki could just about tell that she wasn't as pretty as Sif or any of the other girls. She was by no means ugly, but she wasn't shapely and didn't have several striking features. Her language was coarse at the least, and she lacked grace and finesse that the ladies of his courts had. Loki cared about none of this; the only thing he wanted was her company. And possibly her friendship.

"So what does the watch look like?" Loki asked, in a way that made him seem interested.

"It's quite small, so we might have a hard time finding it. It's got brown handles and the face is golden. The numbers are really finely engraved. You're not visually impaired by any chance?" She asked with a light tone to her voice. Stammering slightly, Loki cleared his throat and tried to concoct a suitable reply. Catching onto his struggle, Adia just grinned.

"Kidding. Sometimes lowly peasants like myself make jests, my Lord High Imperial Royal Prince of Excellency."

Loki just mumbled something incoherently, blushed and looked to the floor.

"Hey. I was joking about that too, you know." Adia began softly, placing her fingers on Loki's chin, tilting his head up to look at her. This action only made Loki's cheeks redden even more It seemed like Adia noticed that too, and her eyes lit up with determination to continue. "I'm not going to go ahead and wreck my only_ meaningful relationship_."

"M-Meaningful relationship? You reckon that's what we have?" He spluttered in response. Even though he was slightly nervous, warmth was growing inside of him. And not a bad one. She chucked in response.

"Sure, your majesty. Although I'm sure your family wouldn't want you to hang around me too much. So we'd better keep our meaningful relationship a little... _low-key."_

Silence ensued.

"I'm a horrible person, I know. Behead me, my prince!" Adia cried; her eyes and voice were full of mirth.

At that, she ran away with a playful prance, egging Loki on to follow. With a wide grin, he bolted after her, towards the pond where they had first met. After a couple seconds of chasing, he realised how fast a runner she was. Despite not seeming graceful and agile in appearance, it was clear as day when she ran. Her long, lithe legs brushed past eachother in a flurry of smooth movement as she brought her shoulders forward. Loki was almost exhausted, and was ready to just give up and flop to the ground in exhaustion, but realised that he had reached the pond. It was just as peaceful, the leaves whistled in the soft wind and concealed a birds' nest sitting in the braches. Adia was already on her hands and knees, wading through the thick pond water with a hard expression on her face.

"Finally caught up, did we?" Adia chuckled, although it was a playful phrase and not one intended to insult.

"That I did." Loki replied breathlessly, "Let's have a look for that blasted watch, now."

An hour passed, although to Loki, it felt like an eternity. And he never wanted it to end. They spoke endlessly.

"So why do you have to do her biology homework?" Loki asked, trying to cover up the bitterness that he felt. It seemed that Adia had relaxed slightly and told him more about her encounters with Sif's moronic group of friends.

"Because she's an elitist sphincter handle. And a stupid one too. I'm in her class; she averages at something like a D. If it were her alone, I could probably tell her to do one. But when it's all seven of them, it's pretty goddamn frightening. And it sucks when they start all hitting me. Most of the time I can keep myself from crying, but at other times I just break down completely. I don't know why they hate me so much; I suppose I just attract bad attention. No offense, though! Today must be my lucky day."

"What about Sif?" Loki asked a little too quickly.

"Bah. What about her? She's your quintessential goddess, destined for greatness, sure to be married to the most promising of bachelors in all the land. All in all, she'll never have any real problems. Or status for that matter. I mean, unless somebody knocks some sense into her and she suddenly becomes the most feared female warrior in all the land. Asgardian values at their finest." Adia stated with mock admiration.

Loki chuckled again. He found that he quite liked her sarcasm.

"You never know, it could happen..." Loki began comically.

More silence came after that, but it was broken by both Loki and Adia's laughter.

"Oh yes of course. What's she going to do, patronize the enemy to death?"

"What's your biology grade?" He asked suddenly.

"How so very relevant, my prince. You'll be the God of digression someday."

"Come on."

"Fine, A+. I like biology. Biology is good. I live for science!" She sang, waving her hands around, which were covered in muck and slime from the pond. Now that he was aware of her passion for biology, Loki realised why she didn't mind getting mucky.

"That's amazing! I don't like it all that much, I prefer doing magic. I just find it easier to understand. Plus, I can speak elvish now. All of the spells are in the elven language, so it's mandatory. I got an A on my last exam."

"Heh... I do sorcery classes as well." She muttered, hiding her face. "I average at an E . It's because of the language!"

Loki was a little disappointed that she was apparently so bad at magic, but then again, he was no upstanding scientist either. So they were equal.

"That's okay..."

"Yes! Found it!" She yelled triumphantly, brandishing a small object high in the air. Despite being covered in mud, it truly was a beautiful object. It still twinkled in the sun, and Loki was about to ask where she had found it, until a booming voice interrupted.

"Brother! There you are!" Adia jumped at the sound, and Loki had to grab her arm to stop her from toppling over into the mud. After steadying her, Loki's head bolted around to meet the searching eyes of Thor. Slightly embarrassed to be knee deep in pond water, Loki went slightly pink.

"Who's _this?_" Thor asked in a slightly higher voice, widening his eyes incredulously as he raked them over the two. Loki took a quick side glance at Adia, to see that she became stony faced and solemn, her smile fading as quickly as it had appeared. Again, she seemed to be scrutinizing Thor heavily.

"My friend." Loki began slowly, not taking his eyes off Adia. Suddenly, the intensity of her gaze lessened and her eyes dropped towards the ground.

"Whatever. I just spent the day out hunting and I'm_ exhausted. _Thor said breathlessly, flexing the muscles in his arm. An interesting pang of annoyance ran through Loki when he saw how Thor was trying to gain Adia's attention.

"Hi exhausted, I'm Adia." She muttered to herself, causing Thor's eyes to narrow in comprehension of what she meant. Adia took the time to shoot a meaningful glance at Loki, and he could tell that she wanted to burst out laughing at his brother's confusion.

"No, you are mistaken. My name is not in fact exhausted, but..." Thor stood up with his back straight. "Thor the mighty, _first born _to the Allfather and first in line to the throne of Asgard." He continued in pompous tones. Adia shot Loki another glance that positively screamed_ 'are you serious?' _and she rolled her eyes quickly. Their amusement however, was short lived, for another voice came from the distance. An all- too familiar female voice.

"Thor? Where have you gotten to?" Sif trilled, the smile fading from her face as she trotted to Thor'side. A smirk made its way up her mouth as she looked at both Loki and Adia sitting in the mud with their arms interlocked.

"Why, Thor. It seems like we've interrupted something _meaningful._" She whispered with a mischievous glint in her eye. Loki and Adia exchanged a nervous glance, but could say nothing under Sif's intense glare.

"Right. As enlightening as this meeting has been for me, I really have things to do. So if you'll excuse me my prince."

Quickly, Adia stood up and stood at an angle so to face both Loki and Thor. She gave them a low curtsy and almost tripped over, causing Sif to snort with laughter.

"Were you never taught how to greet royalty, _Adia? _Or are you just physically handicapped to the point where you cannot perform simple tasks such as paying respects to your superiors?" Sif sneered.

"Now now sweetheart, don't go upsetting the poor girl!" Thor boomed unnecessarily, placing a hand on her hip and pulling her to his side. At that, she beamed and put a hand on the golden-haired prince's shoulder.

"Oh, I would never _dream_ of it, my darling. And Adia? Haven't you got some _work_ to do?"

A slightly disgusted look came across Adia's face, but it did not stop her from stalking past the two and heading towards the library. Before she disappeared, she shot Loki a glance and beckoned for him to follow. Loki was not sure how he would go about doing this without arousing suspicion. He had already been teased several times, and the rumour that Adia was his girlfriend would now spread like wildfire. Instead, he would endure speaking to his brother and Sif, until they left. Sif waited until Adia was out of earshot, before she turned to Thor and spoke close to his ear.

"Why are you allowing your... _brother,_ to keep such tragic company? I didn't know that he had a thing for low-class, unfuckable nerds."

Her words actually caused Thor to look slightly uncomfortable, and he shot Loki a quick look, which almost seemed apologetic. Nonetheless, he still held her.

"You shut up about her!" Loki hissed, with pure anger in his voice. His hands clenched into fists and he realised that he was now standing up. Sif's beautiful exterior had now melted away, and to Loki, she was as unpleasant as a cave troll. Her eyes narrowed and she even took a step backwards. Thor looked very surprised at this sudden burst of emotion from his usually composed brother, and lifted a hand.

"How now, brother! My lady meant no offense, she was merely jesting!" He said, in his usual authoritative expression. Regardless, Loki stalked past the two with his ears ringing, and cared not for the rumours anymore.

He was just seething.


	4. Meaningful Relationship Buddies

**Note: I apologise for this slightly late chapter. I've been having a few issues with that bullshit that some people call 'real life.' T'is a tragedy, but I've written another chapter anyway, soldier that I am. There's a POV change in this one. And sorry about the modern colloquialisms in this story. I'm a horrible, lazy person and I can't be bothered to incorporate old English.**

Loki knew that he_ had_ to get back at Sif, one way or another. There was no way that she could continue terrorizing everyone that she met. Suddenly, an idea flashed through Loki's mind. Regarding that oh-so luscious hair she was attached to. A smirk played upon his lips, and as he made his way towards the library to meet Adia, several possibilities came over him. He would dye it all bright pink. Better still, he would use his sorcery to hang her off the Bifrost by only her hair, and watch as she struggled and squealed for help.

By the time that his digression train came to a temporary end, he realised that he had reached the library. Easing his way up the marble steps, Loki felt a prevailing sense of calm wash over him. The library was something of a sanctuary for Loki. On the days where he felt the walls of his life closing in on him, this was the one place that he could call home. Despite the librarian being rather curt in conduct, this did not distract from the fact that it was a serene place to be.

"Psst! Meaningful- relationship buddy!"

Loki felt two fingers tapping on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. He turned to face Adia, who was standing just outside of the library entrance.

"Why aren't you inside?" Loki inquired politely.

"Librarian didn't let me in, I look like a homeless nerd. But I was waiting for you. "She muttered, while picking at her nails which were still full of muck from the pond. Looking down at himself, Loki realised that he too, was sodden and muddy.

"I think we ought to clean up."

"Or not. We could just stay like this for the rest of our lives." Adia replied flatly, with a completely straight face. Slightly embarrassed, Loki just looked to the ground again. At that, Adia let out a very girly squeal, a noise which Loki never would have expected her to make, and flung her arms around him.

"You're_ so_ cute! D'you even know the meaning of sarcasm?" Adia laughed into his ear. Instinctively, Loki held onto her hug, and regardless of the fact that they had only met several hours ago, this was someone showing him genuine affection. And that wouldn't be ignored. Still, Loki felt slightly annoyed. In the palace, he had a growing reputation for being quite the lie smith. Of _course _he could be sarcastic. In fact, he liked it a lot. Just not when it was directed at him.

"I'm subtler than you!" He chuckled softly, although a lot of the sound was muffled by her shoulder. Suddenly, Adia pulled away and took a glance at her watch.

"Odin's undergarments, it's getting late!" She exclaimed. Loki went slightly pink at that. "Right, okay. He's your dad, sorry! We say that a lot around where we live, as it's not every day that the royal family pass through."

"Where do you live?" Loki suddenly asked, with genuine curiosity. Not that he would stalk her or anything…

"In Asgard." She simply stated, as though nothing more was to be said on the matter. Loki merely scoffed in response, shook his head and tugged at her hand slightly.

"Let's go. If you need to do that bitch's homework, I'll come with you. I have some writing material in my bag, so we'll find a nice spot nearby." Loki said while walking away, with a confused Adia in tow. "Even though I'm no upstanding biologist." He added promptly. All she did was nod, smile and follow him along.

Once they finally reached a pretty area of grass surrounded with several blossom trees, Loki deemed it fit to settle. Taking a hard book out of his satchel, he settled down on the grass and handed it to Adia. She accepted it thankfully, and sat beside him with a small smile on her face. She flicked through until she had found a blank page, prepared the writing quill and began writing. Loki was completely content with their silence, because he knew that silence spoke more words than speech ever did. He resisted the urge to flick away a few stray blossoms which fell onto her head, and just took to watching her work. Never before had he seen somebody write so quickly; her hands trembled as she scrawled words at light-speed, the ink contrasting beautifully with the yellowed parchment.

"Kill me." She muttered, too low for Loki to hear. He was looking at her, she could tell. Whatever, where else would he look? They were in the middle of nowhere; nothing surrounded them save a few stupid trees which were spewing their petals all over her head. She wondered when Loki would finally give in and flick them off.

A prince. She had really put her foot in it this time. What in the name of Yggdrasil was she going to do? Despite her being relatively well off and in no way impoverished, she was far from the top of the social scale. Adia was sure that if their friendship persisted, Loki would ask to come to her house someday, and she was in no position to deny him anything. He was the cutest boy that she had ever met, on the outside, and probably on the inside too. True, she didn't know him well, but the fact that he was bullied by walking garbage, showed that he was a decent person.

Without thinking about it, she had written 'FML' on Amora's homework, and hissed to herself, while quickly scrubbing it out with Loki's quill. Quickly, Loki's eyes flitted over to the parchment and narrowed slightly. _Oops, _she thought in annoyance. After adding the last touches to the relatively short essay, Adia put the cap on the ink bottle, and handed it back to him.

"Oh, I assume that you're done." Loki drawled, not making eye contact with her. Adia thought about replying sarcastically, but deemed that to be in poor taste now.

"Yeah. Thanks for the… the stuff."

Adia felt her heart begin to sink. Had she thrown everything down the toilet? All because she had written three letters on a goddamned piece of parchment. Nonetheless, she glanced over at the sun and noticed that it had begun to slink beneath the horizon.

"It's nearly evening now, so I'd better go and give it to her." Adia mumbled, while getting to her feet. Loki just sat, with his head tilted upwards.

Adia sighed.

"Fine, we can meet later!" She exclaimed, with a small smile. This caused Loki to hum in response, and after packing his things up, he scrambled to his feet. Despite her proposition, he still seemed quite glum.

"If it's about what I wrote before, I'm sorry. Believe me; I'm in no position to pass up friends. And I… I really do like you. I promise that we'll meet some other time when we're not both covered in filth." While speaking, she made sure to look him straight in the eyes and placed a hand on his upper arm. He only mumbled in response. Adia sighed and turned away for a few seconds, before returning the intensity of her look.

"Pleeeeaaaase!" She suddenly cried, while wringing her hands together and falling to her knees before him. As if he were trying to fight it off, a small smile returned to Loki's face, and at that, Adia knew that she'd won.

She gave Loki a genuine smile

"Oh, whatever! But I do have something I need your help with. It's to do with a certain golden-haired person that we both know."

"I like the way your mind works. Tell me more." Adia purred, with narrowed eyes. Loki was plotting sabotage of some sort. Radical!

"So I was thinking. I could concoct some elixir which turns her hair permanently pink, and infiltrate her servants' quarters in order to get the potion to her. Or, I could slowly spread rumours about how she's been doing less -than- ladylike things with my dear brother, and ruin her reputation as a spoilt princess. And if that's not enough, I could-"

"Cut her hair?" Adia suddenly interjected, with bored eyes.

"Well- Well, I suppose that could work," Loki spluttered. Adia just sighed and rolled her eyes. He did have a tendency to overcomplicate things.

"So there we have it! She'll have a lesson taught to her, and we'll get some hairdressing experience. I suppose we could also sell her hair on the black market too. I've heard that can be quite a profitable business venture." Adia stated in an authoritative tone. Loki grinned evilly in response

"This is going to be fantastic."


	5. Let's Cut A Bitch

_**So Loki's sort of grown up! Reason being, he and Adia just kept procrastinating for five years and spent their lives playing petty tricks on Thor and stealing books from the library. They never got around to the whole Sif revenge plot. Until now, of course! And to the anon (whineandwhiskey): Thanks for your review, I saw it and that's when I decided to write the new chapter. Thanks for existing, and if you have a FF account and just prefer to review with anon, let me know!**_

It was the dead of night. Loki tossed and turned on his silken mattress, unable to get a single morsel of sleep. His mind was far too adrift for that. It was buzzing; buzzing with possibilities and hope.

He was going to get his own back.

Not only that, but he now had somebody to support him. Somebody that he could call a _friend. _While his brother took that single word for granted, Loki knew the significance of having somebody. It didn't matter who that somebody was. It was the being there that counted.

It had been some years since he and Adia's first meeting and since the idea had first been conceived. It seemed that every time the two came close to concocting a feasible plot, they just couldn't be bothered to plan it properly. That said, seeing that the two were no longer loners, the bullying had died down as they reached late adolescence. But regardless, they had managed to agree on a date. And that date was tonight. Despite not knowing the specifics of the palace layout, Adia was keen to offer suggestions as to how to sneak out during the night. Ultimately, the two had decided that a window would be their best chance, given that the probability of being detected was lower.

The clock struck one. It was time.

Pulling on his casual clothing, Loki ran through the plan in his mind once more. He would firstly cast a simple concealment charm, to secrete his activities. Once finished, he would climb out of the nearest window and using a spell to cushion his landing, jump out into the garden. Seeing as his room was not awfully high up, that would not be too taxing a task. The rest was down to sheer stealth and agility. Adia had promised to wait for him near to the palace gates with the tools needed to perform the best haircut since Buri's time. It was so perfectly planned; now all Loki had to do was _do it. _Loki grabbed a nearby lantern, and left his room.

_Why the hell is this guy? _Adia sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her hair. Since the idea had first been conceived by Loki himself, she found it highly improbable that he would go back on his promise to meet her here. It was complete and utter darkness. The ebony sky was hung up over her eyes just as a perfect canopy does a forest. A slight chill made the most minuscule of hairs on her cheek stand on end, and caused her teeth to chatter by the slightest amount. Wishing that she could see her watch in the gloom, she wrapped her coat closer to her body and jogged lightly on the spot in an attempt to keep warm. Her eyes were quick, restless and she jumped at the slightest sound.

This sucked! Minutes went by, and eventually, it felt as though an hour had passed. A sinking feeling began to emerge in Adia's gut, and she began to turn away from the gate. Loki had let her down. That bastard! She had risked a year's worth of allowance money get here, and now he was a no-show. _My life, _she thought bitterly, before walking away nervously in a huff.

"Boo!" A strange voice came from the darkness. Adia's head perked up and she turned on the spot to look around wildly. A gasp left her mouth, and in a panic, she hurriedly picked up a nearby rock and hurled it into the darkness. A loud thump, a pained grunt and several gasps followed.

"Aw Adia, you hit me in the dick!" An all-too familiar male voice hissed.

"Loki! Don't creep up on me. That's not cool, man! And I didn't even throw hard. " Adia whispered in the direction of where she threw the rock.

"It _was_ really hard!" She heard Loki gasped in response. She grinned widely, seeing the double meaning there.

"Oh, I'm sure it was. You must be really happy to see me."

"The throw, not my dick!"

Loki grunted and scowled into the darkness, although Adia did not see this. She cautiously walked towards him with a hand outstretched, until her palm met a soft crop of hair.

"You used the conditioner I gave you!"

"That I did. And my whole body hurts now, thanks to your recklessness. I could have been my brother. If I were anyone else, that would've been counted as treason. You know, I could have you arrested right this instant!" He grumbled matter-of-factly.

"So go on then." Adia purred, while tangling her fingers in Loki's hair. "_Arrest me,_ your royal highness." He just smirked in response and brought his own hand up to pat hers.

"Can you not put on your porno voice when we're about to commit a horrible act of revenge?"

Adia merely rolled her eyes in response and took Loki's hand, before leading him away from the palace gates and towards their destination happily. That's right, she was happy. Happy that she could make innuendos and filthy jokes with her best friend, unafraid of him getting the wrong idea. At the age of sixteen and seventeen, it was seen as somewhat unusual for two people of the opposite sex to be no more than friends.

"We'd best get going." Adia chuckled, taking the lantern from his hand and trying to ignite the flame which had long been put out. "And then the lord said; Let there be light…" Adia struck the match, causing a small flame to appear and quickly spread. "And there was light!"

Almost an hour had passed since the two had met up, and they were now standing outside a gargantuan building that was Sif's home. They knew exactly where her bedroom was; fifth window up. With a flick of his wrist, Loki managed to conjure a long rope, stretching from said window, all the way down to their feet. Proud of his accomplishment, Loki just stood still for a few seconds with his chest stuck out. Adia gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fucking _climb it,_ Loki. " She groaned, with an impatient expression on her face. Loki hurriedly nodded, and made his way towards the rope. However, he stopped before commencing his ascent and turned towards Adia, eyeing her sincerely.

"Would you… come with me?" He asked tentatively. She raised an eyebrow in response. "It's just that, I don't really want to go it alone. You've been with me for so long and it would suck for us not to do this together." Loki could see Adia mentally warring with herself; she had not initially agreed to actually execute the prank. She would just be on the lookout. So he consulted his last resort.

He gave her the puppy-dog eyes.

"Damn you to hell, princess!" Adia hissed, although her tone was weak. Loki smiled internally, knowing that he had won. "I'll come, but you need to buy me cake tomorrow, as that climbing counts as exercise. I can't be losing weight now, can I?"

"Of course, I'll get you a castle made of cake if that is what you so wish." He replied in earnest, while beginning the climb.

"Hey, give us a pull-up!" Adia mouthed to Loki, who was now standing on the sill of Sif's bedroom window. Quickly, Loki stretched his hand out and it was soon taken by Adia, who began to hoist herself up to a standing position.

"Blimey, Ades." He muttered breathlessly, after helping her up. "You sure that cake's a good idea?"

Silence.

"Go hump a cactus!" She hissed. Other than the scathing remark, she seemed to not physically express her discontent, which was a relief to Loki.

Now, the two were faced with the task of actually getting into the room devoid of detection.

"Loki, can't you cast a spell to open the window or something?" Adia asked in concern.

"I'm exhausted; if I do this I won't be able to do any more magic this evening. And we might need it. But why are we even having this conversation? You can pick locks, you lazy cunt!"

"Pfft…" Adia shrugged her shoulders and stepped cautiously over to the window lock and retrieved a small metal needle from her pocket. She was trying not to look down, as the two were now five storeys high on an incredibly narrow ledge. Conjuring every iota of self- belief she had, she began to unpick the complicated lock on the window. It was a difficult talk; the window was of fine make and the keyhole was incredibly intricate. However, with a few encouraging remarks from Loki and a small amount of self-confidence, she managed to get the window open.

"_Et voila, mon ami." _ She chortled in a mockingly low voice. Loki just huffed.

"What is it with you and Midgardian languages?"

Silently, Loki slid the window open, and brushed away the red curtains, which billowed slightly in the chilly wind. He stepped lightly in to the bedroom and cautiously took Adia's hand and helped her across also. On the other side of the room, was a large bed with far too many cushions. On it lay the sleeping form of their victim, her golden hair strewn out all over the pillows. Adia and Loki exchanged identical, evil grins. Out of Adia's bag, emerged a pair of scissors, and slowly, as a lion stalking its prey, the two advanced towards the bed.


	6. Gangstas

_I intended to actually write this chapter on Valentine's Day, but I'm the laziest person since Sputnik. So it never happened, sorry! But again, thank you for the favourites follows and reviews. You guys all rule. Gizoogle Textilizer was of great help to me while writing this chapter, btw. And in response to the beautiful anon whineandwhiskey- there's no cake in this chapter. Not yet at least But you'll probably like it because plot twist alert!_

Morning came. The sun slowly slunk over the distant horizon, and enveloped the golden realm in a luminous, orange haze. The delicate sounds of birds could be heard in every corner of Asgard, and at that very moment, all was content.

Until a piercing scream shot through the air.

Adia was roughly shaken out of her sleep, and for one silver moment, was incredibly confused as to who was making such a racket. And then it dawned upon her. _She doesn't sound too impressed_, Adia thought warily, before deciding to go and visit the palace. After quickly dressing, she trotted downstairs and found herself face to face with her mother.

"Good morning, sweetheart! Why, that truly was an unholy racket…" She trilled, while leaning inwards to give Adia a kiss, to which she grumbled at and writhed away. "Are you going out to see that royal boyfriend of yours?"

"Okay firstly, he isn't my boyfriend! And no _mother dearest,_ I was actually going to hunt some bilge snipe for dinner."

Adia's mother scowled mockingly and patted her daughter on the head.

"No good will ever come of that sarcasm, my dear. Do you really think he'll ask to marry you if you keep such behaviour up?" She continued absentmindedly, with dreamy eyes.

"_We're not getting married!_ We're not even dating! So take your disillusioned mother's mind out of the gutter, because I really don't have time for-"

"A prince! A royal prince and my daughter…"

Adia mentally facepalmed, and casually walked away from her mother. _Marriage_. _To Loki._ _Dis- to -the- gusting._ She thought firmly, and made towards her front door. However, she was again interrupted by a sleepy-looking young man who had just walked out from the living room.

"What up in da block, sis! Where you be going today, ho? Don't tell me you're seeing that cold-ass boyfriend of yours." He said loudly, while making a range of strange hand gestures.

This was her oldest brother Cadvan. He had seen the popular Midgardian films 'Boys in the Hood' and 'Ali G indahouse,' and was now convinced that he was something that he called a 'gangsta.'

"Shut up and get out of my way, you bitch! And God! How long does it take you people to realise that _he's not my boyfriend!" _Adia hissed, while elbowing her brother in the ribs and trying to walk around him. However, he was blocking the door. "And speak English!" She added.

"I is speakin' dat language. And yo' homies seem close. N' da thug was lookin' at you strange tha other day when he came round."

_Fuck me. _Adia thought exasperatedly. Her brother had gotten to a point where she could barely understand what he was saying. The thought of slamming him headfirst into a speeding carriage seemed incredibly promising at the moment.

"Where's Dad?"

"Still sleepin'. You know he ain't gon' wake up till Ragnarok. He got some swag to sleep in so much."

And with that, she gave her brother a shove and ran out of the door, leaving a grinning brother in her wake.

"420, blaze it biatch!" He called after her.

Once a considerable distance away from her house, Adia began to walk more slowly. Two feelings were at war inside of her; excitement and anxiety. Excitement, because she and her best friend had finally got their own back, but anxiety because of the possible consequences. She had discussed the potential problems that came with the plan with Loki, and he vowed to take all responsibility should something go awry, to which Adia heavily protested. If they were going down, they were to go down together. As incredibly stupid as it sounded, that was the foundation of their relationship.

After taking an irritatingly slow carriage up to the palace, Adia hurried along the stone path until she reached the royal gate. She was just about to enter, but out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed a figure dressed in green running towards the royal garden. _It's got to be Loki. Who else would dress in that godforsaken colour? _Without saying a word to any of the palace guards, Adia sprinted in the other direction, intent upon catching up with Loki. Once deep in the clutches of the mesmerising garden, Adia slowed her pace, in fear of Loki hearing and avoiding her. Her footsteps were barely audible against the soft leaves and grass, however somehow, Loki had managed to hear them.

"There are very few people who can sneak up on me, Adia. You're not one of them." A voice from behind her said.

Adia felt her heart sink slightly and her fear began to set in for real now. There was a sombre and morose tone to Loki's voice which was worrying, as he was virtually incapable of sincerity. A gasp of sheer shock left her mouth when she turned around to face him. The entire area of his face surrounding his right eye was utterly blackened, and his nose was bloody; by the look of it, the injuries were fresh, possibly received within the last half hour. Anger welled up inside her, as she considered the most likely suspect of Loki's injuries. Thor probably wasn't too pleased with their little prank. Slowly, but purposefully, Adia walked over to her friend.

"What the bloody hell happened?" She demanded with a frown.

Loki just smiled mirthlessly and shrugged his shoulders.

"You are honestly the coarsest, most blunt person I've ever had the fortune to meet. What do you think happened?"

"Thor can't be that ridiculous; you're his brother! Bros over hoes, man!" Adia said emotively, but a very confused look came over Loki's face. _Damn! _She cursed herself. Her brother's hood-speak was starting to rub off on her. But no matter, she would tease the truth out of her best friend, even if it meant that she had to tickle him to death.

"You really don't know my brother at all, Adia. And before you consider tickling me into confession, just know that it's not going to work."

"Well shit. I'm all out of ideas, so how about you stop being a prissy butt for once, and tell me what's going to happen?"

Loki just sighed and turned away, but Adia grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Look at me, princess!" She urged much to his chagrin. Nonetheless, he obeyed and began to speak.

"I have to get new hair for the slut. I've pretty much got to go to the dwarves and have them make hair out of pure gold for her."

"And what if you refuse?"

"Well, then I've got to be Thor's personal slave for the next hundred years. And you're not doing it with me; it was my slipper that they found in Sif's room, not yours."

"Bullshit. Whatever we do, we do it together." She took a deep breath. "If you're going down, then so am I."

Loki gave her a small smile and looked down at the floor. It still pained Adia to look at his injured face, and so she decided to do the only bit of magic that she could manage: a healing spell. _Well, this is convenient, _Adia said to herself. Loki wasn't aware of her ability to do this; she had retained her image as a terrible sorceress over the years. So a look of pure astonishment washed over his face when she began muttering in Elvish and hovering her other hand over his bruises. Much to Adia's delight, the spell worked and Loki's injuries had disappeared completely.

"There we go." She murmured, "You're pretty again."

A merely blank expression lay on Loki's face, which partially worried Adia, as it meant that Loki was thinking about something. The silence persisted for several seconds, but growing impatient, Adia opened her mouth to speak, but found that no words came out, as a pair of lips had covered her own.


	7. Not That Type Of Wood

_This chapter has waaay too much dialogue in it. But there's unresolved shit that needs clearing up. So I'm not sorry! _

_Warning: There's some mature content in this chapter (but it's not what you expect)!_

It took a couple of seconds for Adia to process what had just happened, but by the time she regained a sufficient degree of awareness, it was too late. She was _kissing _her best friend! Except it wasn't the type of kiss you'd expect; it was rough and uncomfortable. Loki's teeth bashed irregularly against Adia's top lip, and she couldn't breathe. As offensive as it was, Loki was a god-awful kisser. She writhed and let out muffled sounds of protest, but her body had become completely boneless, so it was all for naught. When she could feel his tongue against her own,that was when she decided to draw the line. Balling her fist up, she punched Loki in the shoulder, causing him to bite down on her tongue by accident, and pulled away very quickly.

For reasons that escaped her, Adia felt hot tears well up in her eyes. Blinking quickly, she was able to stop them from running onto her cheeks. Unable to formulate a sentence, she just stood silently and stared at the ground. The silence between them seemed to last for an eon, and it was sheer torture. Adia was almost glad when Loki decided to say something. He looked up with his piecing green eyes, and narrowed them before speaking.

"You're a horrible kisser." He simply said with a strangely smug look on his face.

Adia felt as though she had been winded, and a rush of rage passed through her veins. For a split second, she wanted to punch that smirk off of his face, despite having just healed him. Loki was so puzzling sometimes.

"Excuse you? I'm a bad kisser? You nearly ripped my fucking tongue off!" She said, her voice leaning towards a yell, while prodding Loki's chest hard. "But well done, you've successfully ruined my first kiss." Adia continued, jabbing Loki even harder. At that, he winced slightly and swatted her hand away.

"It was _that bad?_ "

"YES!" Adia screamed in response, causing Loki to jump slightly, although he still had a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm sorry. As you know, I'm not exactly Fandral the Dashing." He said curtly, while turning up his nose. "And neither are you!"

"Well yeah dumbass, I'm not a moustachioed blonde guy who thinks with his dick. Anyway," Adia began with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Why did you kiss me?"

The sheer bluntness of her question threw Loki of guard a little and he flushed slightly.

"I… I don't really know, to be honest. I think that… I've always wanted to." Loki admitted, dropping his gaze to the floor and scratching the back of his neck. Adia found it difficult not to blush, and wrung her hands together awkwardly.

"No shit, right?" Adia asked earnestly.

"I swear it's true. Trust me."

Adia cocked an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Trust _you_?" She began with wide eyes, "YOU!?" She continued, flinging her arms out to the side in an exaggerated manner.

"Oh right, I'm just a filthy liar. So for the last five years, you've never trusted me? Not even once? Thanks Adia, that says a lot."

"No! I was kidding, you know that!"

"Do I?"

Then, Adia put her hands on her hips and leaned forwards intrusively, causing Loki to back away slowly.

"Don't play games with me! I've told you that _I don't_ like it when you do that!" She hissed with her teeth bared, while walking towards him.

Given that he had never seen her so angry before, Loki gulped and moved back even more, but cursed when his back hit a tree. He was trapped between his seething best friend and a gnarly, uninviting willow.

"Wasn't playing a-any g-games." He began, his voice dripping with sheer terror. This seemed to spur Adia on, and she got even closer with a false look of confidence on her face. Secretly, she felt awkward and embarrassed. _Please don't kiss me again, _she begged silently. Regardless, she was way too angry, and kept closing in on Loki, eventually putting a hand around his throat.

He should have been terrified, except there was something about the fact that Loki was so helpless that made him feel_ extremely_ strange. With his heart thumping in his chest, he fearfully looked down towards his crotch. To his horror, he was as hard as the tree that he had his back to. _Curse all the nine realms_; he thought warily, as he shifted his leg in an attempt to hide his erection of shame.

"Really, huh? It's in your nature to play games, you're Loki the- FUCK!" Adia screamed, while backing away from him as quick as a bolt of lightning. The horror that Loki felt was only exacerbated by Adia's reaction, and his cheeks now resembled the colour of blotchy tomatoes.

"THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOU HARD! PORN AND NAKED CHICKS, YES! ME THREATENING YOU? NO!" She bellowed, "Gods! What is wrong with you, dude? Trust you to have a sub kink!"

Loki's knees were weak, and it took several seconds for him to formulate a sentence.

"I'm so, so sorry! This has never happened before! Well it has, but not like this!"

"Fine, okay." Adia took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Okay, okay. You're a dude. You have a dick, and little self-control, I get that. But it's weird! I make you…" Adia gulped and for a moment, she seemed as though she wanted to vomit, "_horny!"_

"_No, _it's not like that" Well it kind of is, but it isn't!" Loki pleaded, with wide and truthful eyes. "I really can't help it!"

"I know you can't. I did sit through seven hours of sex-ed a week at school, you know. But like I said, it's just _weird!_"

"What, like it's_ just _men? Girls don't get stuff like this?"

"WE DON'T HAVE COCKS!" Adia shut her eyes hard and shook her head firmly, "AND WE ARE NOT HAVING THE CONVERSATION THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE HAD THREE YEARS AGO WITH YOUR MOTHER!"

"But I'm curious! Do you-"

"FUCK OFF, LOKI!" Adia yelled, before quickly running away and leaving an incredibly perplexed Loki in her wake. She had completely forgotten about the fact that Loki was about to go on a massive quest as a result of her prank. He just sighed and went about his task muttering to himself.

"Like a child… Stupid immature Adia." He hissed through his teeth, while stalking off in the other direction. After all, he had hair to collect.

_Ok, this fic is just getting way too cracky for my liking. But then again, they're teenagers and shit happens when you're a teenager. So I dunno if I'm gonna carry or not. Please do review and tell me what you think, because I need to decide where I'm gonna go with this fic. _


	8. What's Cooking, Good Looking?

_Before I start this chapter, I'm gonna ruin your day with some shameless advertising. I'm starting a new thorki AU called 'Rap me a lyric', in which the Odinbros are two poor inner city kids with a promising rap career. Thorki love will ensue. I've wanted to start it for a while but was reluctant to do so, as I would have two fics going at a time. I'm nearing the end of this story, so I want to start something new as soon as possible, and the more feedback I get, the more likely I am to write more in the future. So apologies for the blatantly obvious advertisement, but I feel like it has to be done. But enjoy this chapter. _

_Warning- This chapter is feels fest. _

_**1 year later**_

Loki and Adia sat opposite the training grounds, staring glassy-eyed at the events unfolding before them. Sif, with a full crop of healthy and newly grown black hair, was professionally fighting, and destroying a hefty queue of training soldiers.

"You know what you said about her becoming the most feared warrior of all time?" Loki began smugly, peering at Adia from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck me sideways, it happened!" She began irritably, before widening her eyes in shock and slapping a hand over her mouth, "No, no, it just slipped out!" She frantically began, as Loki grinned and took out a small box with a label reading 'SWEAR JAR.'

"Too bad. Cough up, sucker. "Loki had found it necessary to inflict a zero-tolerance policy on Adia's bad language, ever since she verbally abused Thor in the presence of their parents at a ball last month. Every time she used any sort of profanity, she was required to pay a fine of fifty pennies. So far, Loki had emptied the box over three times in order to make more space.

Adia stared him down grudgingly, but pulled out a few coins nonetheless and shoved them in the box. "Good girl." Loki purred, leaning towards her. She proceeded to roll her eyes, and edged away from Loki, causing him to narrow his eyes in disappointment. "You do not find me erotic?" He asked, with a genuinely questioning tone.

"Yeah, I do actually." Adia replied dryly, "I'm trying to control my orgasm right now, and I'm absolutely soaking wet."

Loki just huffed, and went back to watching Sif obliterate a number of fully trained soldiers with a haughty smirk on his face. _ I made that. _He thought proudly.

"Why won't you go out with me?" He asked shortly, after a few seconds of silence.

Adia pursed her lips and twiddled her thumbs.

"Because… I'm gay and I'm not into dick."

"Adia…I know it physically pains you to do so, but please be serious."

She just sighed in response. Adia knew fully well that Loki had developed feelings for her in the past year since the kiss-boner incident, despite behaving clueless whenever Loki brought the matter up. It was about time to break that streak.

"Okay, look." She began, with a straight face. "Ever since you tainted my mouth with your gross, diseased, mendacious tongue last year, I've not felt the same around you."

Loki smiled in response.

"Neither have I." He said softly.

"You see? There you go, if we go down this road, I have a feeling that we're gonna fu- _mess_ up our friendship, which would suck. Hard."

"We would still be best friends," Loki began pleadingly, "But better!"

"Better as in sexytimes-included, or better as in deeper relationship? Because when men talk about love, they often mean the type in which you need a mop and bucket to clean up after yourself."

Scowling, Loki moved closer to Adia and took her hands in his own, looking searchingly into her light grey eyes. The intensity of his look made Adia blush slightly, which was something she rarely did.

"If I merely lusted after you, I would not have spent such long years in your company." He began, in much firmer a tone, squeezing her hands tightly. Then, he suddenly softened his gaze and lowered his voice to no more than a sweet and girly voice, "I want to be your pretty little princess. When we get married, I want you to carry me over the doorstep like a little sugar pop."

At that, Adia just burst out laughing and had to pull her hands away from Loki's in order to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie." She choked, before finally seeming to have some control over her laughter. "Don't you see? You're all I've got. I know I'm capable of saying some pretty terrible things to you, and heck, I have. But I really do love you. I only fear that if we were to be lovers, we'd hurt and desert one another. You need to promise me that'll never happen." Adia continued weakly, with a forlorn look in her eyes.

"For once I _will_ be truthful, and say that I can't promise such a thing, Adia. But I can promise you that I love you so, so much. More than anything and anyone can ever comprehend. You're the only one that's ever stood up to my brothers' nonsense, and the only one that's ever given me a chance. If by now, I have not convinced you, I doubt I ever can."

Loki just looked to the ground and crossed his arms, basking in hopeful wait.

"What's the statement of bravery in Midgard? Oh yeah, SWAG YOLO!" Adia suddenly squealed, breaking the sacred silence. She threw herself onto Loki, causing them both to topple off their stone seats and onto the ground, in a messy heap. Before he had a chance to recover, she brought his face up, and proceeded to violate his mouth with her tongue; much to the dismay of the passers-by, comprising of a family with four small children. The mother scowled angrily, and hurried the kids along. When she finally pulled away, she was met with a shocked and breathless Loki. She smiled lazily at him.

"What's cooking, good looking?"

"Okay… "Loki began, attempting to regain his sanity and composure. "I am 300% certain that I've lost all feeling in my mouth for the next hundred years." He shoved himself upwards in an attempt to escape his best -friend-turned-girlfriend's clutches. However, she only tightened her grip around his trickster body and further pressed up against him, causing him to blush 69 shades of red.

"Nope. You're not leaving. Ever!" Adia began playfully, but her happy smile suddenly turned lascivious. "You know what? Let's see if you lift again."

"Adia, _please_…" Loki groaned weakly, "Not here, at least. And you're the one that was worried about the sexual stuff!"

"I was testing you." Adia leaned in closer and whispered, "You passed."

_**Post chapter note: SEE? I TOLD YOU SHE WAS A HO!**_

_**One more chapter to go guys, come on. Stay with me!**_


	9. Lady Love

_Last chapter, HUZZAH! I had legit fun writing this fic, and I'm quite glad about the outcome with regards to its number of views, followers, reviews and favourites. That goes without saying; I may write some little funny oneshots (eg. Adia 'verbally abusing;' Thor), and stick them on as a new chapter. But yeah, thanks for reading this shit till the very end. Is much appreciated. And if you truly loved me, you'd look at and review my new thorki fic. That's right; I am emotionally blackmailing you into reading my crap now, that's how much of a reviews whore I am. _

_Dear whineandwhiskey: MAKE AN ACCOUNT SO I CAN LOVE YOU, REPLY TO YOU PROPERLY, AND LET YOU KNOW WHEN I WRITE NEW STUFFS. OKAY? _

After dissecting a wide array of creatures during biology class, Adia felt naturally obliged to tell Loki all about in explicit detail. It had been two months since they professed their love for each other, and Adia was rather surprised to see that little difference had been made to their relationship. Her best friend was still there; they still played tricks on Thor and his friends and ate cake together, except they had gotten _closer _in other ways as well. And by that I mean in the sexy department. As a matter of fact, she hated herself for beating around the bush for so long and not coming out with it sooner. Nevertheless, they were together now, and that was what mattered. Of course, this practically screamed the word 'wedding' to her mother, to which Adia was quick to deny.

Quickly, she made her way past the shimmering palace gates, and bound up the stairs towards Loki's chambers. Too excited to knock, Adia burst into his room, only to almost vomit at the sight that she saw.

On Loki's green, silken bed, lay beautiful woman with angular feature and dazzling eyes. She lifted her head daintily and stared Adia in the face.

"Wh-who are you?" For once Adia was at a loss for words. Her stomach was churning, and her throat closed up. This could not be happening. How in all the nine realms, could Loki explain having this _beauty_ in his bed? Half expecting Loki to suddenly emerge from the bathroom or something, she took a step into the room and shut the door behind her. At that, Adia made a mental note to snap his cock off the next time she saw him. The woman just gave her a provocative smile, causing Adia's insides to burn with fury. Finding her voice, Adia balled up her fists and stepped towards the bed.

"I said, who the blazing saddle are you? And where's Loki?"

"You really haven't worked it out yet? And I thought you were smart." The woman just chucked softly, and sat up even more, revealing a perfectly shaped chest,.

_Cheap ho, _Adia thought scathingly, while trying to figure out what she could have possibly meant. Forcing herself to look in the eyes of the smirking woman, Adia began to think. She mentally scoffed as she took in the perfect features of her face; her incredibly defined cheekbones; her silky, flowing black hair; her serpentine- green eyes- Wait, _green_ eyes? Serpentine? Black hair? _No fucking way, _Adia thought incredulously. Evidently, her surprise must have been as clear as day, for the woman opened her mouth and let out a tinkling chuckle.

"Worked it out did we?" The woman purred, leaning forward slightly more, in such a way that made the breath in Adia's throat hitch.

"_L-Loki?" _Adia spluttered with wide eyes, the feeling in her belly starting to calm down slightly.

"Well, my dear?" Loki began, "What do you think of my new look? Sexy much?" She continued, pulling the sheets slightly to the side, and beckoning for Ada to join her. When Adia did not reply and just stood rooted to the spot, Loki lifted a pale, smooth hand and clicked her fingers, before making a slow 'come hither' motion with her index finger.

Without thinking, Adia dropped her satchel to the floor with a thud and shed the majority of her clothing, before scampering to the free side of Loki's incredibly oversized bed. She hopped underneath the covers and snuggled against the warmth of her boyfriend. Well, technically girlfriend, but you know what I mean.

"Much." Adia began, grinning. "You're _such _a goddess." She sighed into the smooth, feminine shoulder of Loki, before kissing it affectionately. "Well done, Loki. You've successfully made me question my own sexuality. Thanks a lot!"

Loki merely let out a huff of laughter, before delving her fingers into Adia's hair and working at her scalp slowly.

"It's still me. I just thought it appropriate to experiment with my magic a little... I_ may_ elect to stay this way!" She chuckled playfully, peering down at Adia to check out her reaction.

"Ah, whatever. I'd stay with you either way, and we'd lezz out together until Ragnarok. That said; imagine someone just walked in this instant?"

"Good point." Loki quickly said, before flicking her wrist lazily and causing the door to bolt shut. Adia shook her head in disbelief.

"Loki, your magic scares me sometimes." She muttered inaudibly, before sighing at the feeling of long fingers stroking her neck.

"Hm. As long as it is within my control, you have nothing to fear. Do you wish for me to change-"

"Why were you naked?" Adia stochastically interrupted.

"I was admiring this form." Adia rolled her eyes at Loki's vanity, and prodded her in the arm. "Aaand, I was waiting for you." Loki stated quickly, with a mischievous glint in her eye,

"Huh! So you really think that we're doing… _stuff,_ while you're like this?"

"I can change back…" Loki whined, leaning down towards Adia's ear.

"Hey! I came here to yammer on about my day, not sleep with you!" Adia grumbled, pinching Loki's angular nose.

"_Fine, fine." _L_oki_ screwed up her face and made a rather lopsided smile, "_How was your day sugar pop?"_

"Fabulous, thanks for asking! We did dissections…"

_Fantastic, _Loki thought dryly.


End file.
